


The Life of Nicole Aster Potter

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30+ more chapters, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Deaths, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Freedom so close yet so far, Gangbang, Kidnapping, Multi, Nagging Puppies, Neglected Fem!Harry Potter story, Nicole is 2 years older than WBWL, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silent Rebellion, Slaughter, This is not canon so don't bitch at me like it is, Triggering Rape events, Violence, WBWL Brother Story, Yes I am the Author who made Nicole Potter on Fanfiction.net, blood bath, dark magic rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: The full-on story version of the oneshot Nicole Potter - The Fragile, but Powerful, the continuation of that story is An Unbroken Will & Still-Beating Heart Keep me Going. Read if you want, if you don't pick another story.Now, onto the story of Nicole Aster's life and how it came to be.





	The Life of Nicole Aster Potter

Ever since the war started on that accursed day of the year 1970, things have turned to shit in Magical Britain. Families destroyed, people captured and strung up like cattle, countless attacks which left hundreds of citizens dead or maimed with scars that would never fully heal.

Lord Voldemort and his followers, his Death Eaters were responsible for the heinous attacks ravaging the country. His very name caused people to flee in fear as those who usually said his name in public died soon after. No one knew who to trust or what to do. Dozens of families had enough of the madness and left as soon as they could, several even leaving with only the clothes on their backs if it meant that Voldemort or his followers wouldn't be able to follow them. 

The death tolls and missing people reports rose to disgusting heights as the war continued and people begged the Minister and the Ministry to surrender or to actually kill the Dark Lord so the madness and all the deaths would finally stop. 

However, there was a group of people who refused to lose hope, who fought against Lord Voldemort and his forces with all the fight they could muster in their bodies. That group was the Order of Phoneix and their leader of the vaunted Albus Dumbledore, himself. The wizard who defeated the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald one of the most powerful and dangerous Dark Wizards of all time with Voldemort quickly catching up to him in reputation and fear-mongering.

As of now, it has been seven years since Voldemort announced his attack and started on his subjugation of Britain's populace. 

[October 8th, 1977 - Potter Cottage]

James and Lily opened the door and slowly made their way inside after a long night of dealing with another Death Eater raid and sending those who were captured to the Ministry to be tried and sentenced. The pair were finally home under the relative of their own home. 

As they stripped themselves of their sweat-drenched protection gear the pair were dead tired over the flight. 

"Oh James..." She groaned, tossing herself on the couch

"Yeah, Lils?" He asked, pouring himself a drink

When he turned around, she saw him staring at him and asked, "Want one?"

"If could please?"

"Anything for my beautiful Lily."

A light blush tinted her cheeks, "Charmer."

"You love it, Lils," He cooed as he fixed her a drink and handed it to her as he settled down beside her. 

She raised her glass to clank with his and both said, "Cheers," then they both downed their drinks. 

"Oh, Merlin, when this fighting end?"

"Hell, if I know, but I only hope the bastard dies soon or better yet, tomorrow."

"Oh, that would be really nice, such a dream."

"Which will come true soon."

"Hmm..." She huffed as she leaned against him as she summoned the bottle and got a refill and filled James' glass. 

"Planning on getting drunk?" James grinned 

"We managed to stop one of the Dark fucker's raids. If anything this will sour the ugly bastard's mood so that counts as a win," She snorted as she knocked back her drink

He grinned as he pulled her close, "I've been rubbing off on you, Lils?"

"Yes, you have. Now, I am in the mood to celebrate so are you going to join me?"

He put his glass down and pulled her into a kiss which she gladly returned as she wrapped her arms around him as he stood up, pulling her up with him as he carried her to their bedroom, filling the house with the sounds of their love-making.

[November 5th, 1977]

Lily was working in a potion's lab with Remus as she just finished the Wolfsbane potion but before she could put it in a vial, she felt her stomach twist and she rushed to the nearest empty toilet to puke. Remus followed after her to rub her back and hold her hair out of the way and he asked, "Are you sure that you don't have a stomach bug? You have been sick all week."

"I guess I should visit Poppy, huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah. You should, I don't know what James would do if something happened to you."

She groaned, "Yeah. Thank you."

"I'll take care of the potion, thanks again."

"Of course and mind your hands please."

He nodded and left, leaving her the privacy to wash out her mouth before she made her way to the floo and entered Hogwarts. She maneuvered her way through the hallways and knocked on Poppy's door. 

"Come in, please!"

Lily stepped in to see Poppy who gave her a small smile, "How are you dear?"

"I have been feeling sick these past few weeks and I just threw up not too long ago so I wanted your opinion."

She nodded as she pulled out her wand and checked her over before doing it twice, making Lily worry as she fiddled with her hands and when Poppy made her way over she asked, "What is it?"

"Lily. Where you and James intimate?"

"Well, yes. Several weeks ago after we finished wrapping up the Death Eater..." Her eyes widened as she reached the conclusion herself.

She nodded, "Lily. You are not four weeks pregnant."

Lily stood still for a moment before she collapsed to the floor making Poppy tut as she lifted Lily and placed on her on one of the beds to rest. 

After two hours, Lily groaned as she rubbed her head, "Poppy?"

"Welcome back. You fainted."

"I...really am?"

She nodded causing Lily to sigh, "I need to tell James. Can you please keep this a secret?"

Poppy placed a hand over her heart, "On my life and magic, Lily. I know how dangerous these times are and a word will not escape my lips until you tell me I can."

The wine-colored red-head made her way out of the castle and back to Grimmauld's Place where James and Sirius were talking in the living room as an Order meeting just finished wrapping up. He stood up to greet her and smiled, "Hey, where did you go? Remus told me you felt sick. Are you okay?"

She pecked him on the peck and said, "Follow me."

The pair moved to a private location upstairs and James leaned against the wall, "Well, what is it?"

She dug her heel into the floor with her head lowered, "James, I-uh, I'm pregnant."

He stiffened before he nearly stumbled on his own two feet as he gripped her arms as he looked deep into her eyes, "Y-You're pregnant? Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I am. To be blunt, I'm terrified. I wanted a baby, but not now. Especially with this trice-accursed war happening."

He pressed his forehead against hers, "Trust me, I will never let anything happen to you or our baby. Do you understand? I love you now and forever."

Lily felt tears welling up inside of her as she pressed her face against his chest, "Oh James, thank you."

He just rubbed her back and pulled her close to him. 

However, as the pair were having their moment of privacy, they were unaware of a single spectator to the cute scene. 

Albus Dumbledore.

The older man silently apparated as he made to factor in the new addition to the Potter family and how they would affect his plans for the future of Britain. 

Several weeks later, the pair told the truth but kept the information between a small group of friends. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, Frank, and Alice Longbottom.

[July 31, 1978]

A pain-filled yelp filled the air followed by the low sound of dislocated fingers and a groan to match as Lily was giving birth. 

"Merlin! It fucking hurts!" She screamed 

James held her close with his other arm, "You are almost there! Come on, keep pushing!"

"Aah!" She screamed before the sound of a sharp cry pierced the air. 

Lily slumped where she laid on her bed, releasing James' hand from her death grip, "Sorry."

He gave a slight chuckle as he fixed his hand, "It's fine, Lils. But you did it."

She nodded as he kissed her repeatedly before the healer brought the baby wrapped inside a soft pink blanket and gave the little baby to the exhausted Lily who cuddled her against her chest. James took in the sight of the baby he helped bring into the world. Lightly poking her chubby cheeks. 

The little infant had tuffs of black hair and quickly fell into the grip of sleep.

Lily glanced at her husband, "What should we name her?"

"How about Nicole? You always did like a fair amount of muggle names and you know how much Nymphadora hates her name even at her age. Most of our girl names are a bit of a mouthful."

"True. She will be called Nicole...Nicole Aster Potter."

"Still keeping the tradition of flowers in your family?" He quipped

She pecked him on the cheek, "Of course. You can name the next one."

"Next one?" He squeaked

She groaned, "Come on you big baby. It wasn't that bad."

James refused to comment as he didn't really want to sleep on the couch for a month and just turned his attention towards his new daughter.

'You will do great things little Nicole,' He smiled

James then stood up and allowed Sirius, Remus, Alice, and Amelia inside. 

Amelia smiled while Alice barely held in a squeal at seeing the baby. Sirius and Remus were just enjoying the moment. 

Sirius asked, "What's her name?"

"Nicole Aster Potter."

"She'll be beating off boys with a stick," He grinned, making James groan as he slumped in his seat

"Don't remind me."

Remus grinned, "Don't remind him yet, Paddy. He'll have gray hair before we know it."

James looked putout despite everyone laughing. 

Everyone needed the laugh after battling for so long and at the end of the day, Sirius and Amelia became Nicole's godparents.

[February 2nd, 1980 - Boar's Head Inn]

In the bar, Albus was sipping his drink as he listened to Sybill Trelawney explain her reasoning of why she should be hired before she stiffened, almost to point as if she was stabbed before she lowly said in a voice, much softer than what usually spoke with. 

The prophecy -  _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

As she continued to speak, an observer was watching the proceedings from the corner of his table, only for a hand to clamp down on his shoulder and he saw the unwelcome face to Abeforth Dumbledore who told him to kick rocks. 

He left with no further hassle to not gather any attention to himself.

[Voldemort's Mansion]

Voldemort had just finished a meeting with his Inner Circle and Severus bowed low and kissed his robe.

"Severus..."

"My Lord. I have information that may be of use to you."

"Than speak."

As quickly as he did, Snape delivered the one half of the prophecy he heard before he was caught and Voldemort laughed. 

"Yes! Excellent work, Severus."

"It is my pleasure, my Lord."

"Of course it is. But I will give you the opportunity to enter my Inner Circle."

"Whatever you desire for me to do, I will do."

"I want you to attack Edgar Bones and his wife as a warning to Amelia Bones that the same will happen to her if she refuses to heed to my will."

A dark smile fell on Severus' face as he kept his head low, "It will be an honor."

At the end of the day, screams and howls of pain filled the air as the house where a house was set alight with the symbol of the Dark Lord hovering above the horrible scene. The gruesome attack caused the Potters to go into hiding and disappear from public life.

[July 31st, 1980]

A sharp cry filled the air as Lily rocked the baby boy against her chest with Nicole sitting on the bed next to her with James behind her. 

Lily kissed James and said, "Okay, James. I did say you get to name the next one."

He rubbed the little infant's cheek with his fingers and said, "Theodore. Theodore James Potter."

"Really?"

"The name just came to me and it seems fitting. Besides we can always call him Theo for short."

"As long as it's not a mouthful."

"Tiny..." Nicole said, touching Theo's cheek

James carried her in his arms, making her squeal with delight, "Well of course. You were just as tiny once. And now you are a big sister."

"Yay! Big sister! Big sister!"

Sirius and Remus were enjoying the baby while there was a lingering shadow in the back of the room. It was Pettigrew who was watching everything with a sad look to his eye, clutching his left arm. A fresh Dark mark placed on his inner forearm.

[Janurary 5th, 1981]

Albus made his way to Godric's Hollow where James and Lily were playing with their children, the pair look exhausted but greeted Albus with smiles and Lily said, "Would you like some tea?"

He shook his head, "No, but thank you. But I need to speak to you in private. If you could follow me?"

They nodded before Lily maneuvered her wand so all the toys would entertain the children so they would stay out of trouble as the group of adults settled in James' office. 

The meeting was short but devastating as Albus cooly explained all the attacks on everyone and how he heard a prophecy which pointed towards both their children and the Longbottom's children. 

Lily felt that she was going to be sick and James wasn't that far off. 

"What can we do?"

Albus smiled, "Just leave it to me. We will have a secret keeper that no one will suspect to protect you."

"Of course. Thank you."

He left the house as both parents felt a chill run down their spines as neither parent could sleep right for months, but they busied themselves with their children and helping the Order from the sidelines and prayed that when they woke up the bastard Dark Lord would be dead. Reluctantly, there was no such news.

[March 3rd, 1981 - Voldemort's Mansion]

Pettigrew slowly made his way through the large mansion, multiple Death Eaters sneering at him as he made his way to Voldemort's throne room. 

When he entered after gently knocking, he saw Voldemort in all of his vile glory petting Nagini who hissed in pleasure. He prostrated himself and said, "My Lord."

"Rise, Wormtail. Why are you here?"

"I know where the Potters are hiding."

"Do you?"

"I do, my Lord. They are hiding in Godric's Hollow which is West Country. They made me the secret keeper as Sirius Black would be too obvious."

As he continued to speak, Voldemort found himself experiencing a bit of disgust over the rat's spinelessness of the Potter's so-called friend. 

He raised a hand, which made Peter fall silent and said, "You are dismissed. Leave. Now."

Pettigrew nodded before he quickly excused himself and left without a sound.

'How shall I kill him?'

He wouldn't chance the traitor in his ranks, rats were usually out for themselves and have no honor even snakes had a loose code to live by. He refused to be backstabbed as it could lead unruly fractions to have ideas and he didn't really want to thin his forces when he was so close to victory. 

The Dark Lord sighed as he rested against his throne as he thought of finalizing his ruling when he took care of the Potters, took over Hogwarts and finally crush Albus Dumbledore.

[April 15th, 1981] 

It has been raining all day and Augusta had just put Neville to bed. She was wondering where Frank and Alice were as it was unusual for them to not be here so late. She stayed in the living room, waiting for the moment she would see her son and daughter-in-law only for loud, rushed knocking shattered the peaceful silence of her living room.

She bundled herself and opened it, "Yes?"

"Lady Augusta, come quickly!"

"What is it?"

"It's your son and Alice. They were tortured by the Lestrange family!"

"WHAT!" She screeched

She rushed to the floo and alerted her brother who nearly stumbled into the living room, very disoriented, "What is it?"

"I need you to watch Neville, I need to go. Lead me!" 

She nearly sprinted out of the house with the auror leading and slamming the door shut. 

Augusta saw the horrible scene that would forever be etched into her memory. Her son, her baby boy and his wife were pinned against the Ministry building, multiple cuts were all over their bodies along with the constant, sporadic twitching made it obvious to everyone who attacked them. 

Tears burned in her eyes as she fell to her knees and she felt a massive rage well up inside at seeing the empty look on her son and daughter-in-law's faces. 

'You bastards...You evil bastards. May you rot in the lowest pits of Hell where you belong.'

Multiple aurors gently took both aurors down and rushed them to the hospital and the news that they would never recover just sent Britain's magical society into madness even more. 

[October 31st, 1981]

Voldemort was wearing a hooded cloak as he made his way through the crowd of people, quickly finding his destination, the place where one of the continuous thorns in his side was holed up in, like that of rats in a cage about to be poisoned to death. 

He quickly set up non-apparation wards and anti-portkey wards so there would be no chance to escape him. He slowly raised his wand and sent an exploding spell at the door, shaking the entire house. James armed himself as he screamed, "Lily, go get the children and flee!"

"But James!"

"Go! I'll hold him off for as long as I can, go!"

She teared up and kissed him, "I love you, James Potter," before racing up the stairs two to three at a time just as Voldemort came into sight.

"James Potter..." 

The Head of the Potter family could only tighten his grip on his wand as the Dark Lord made his way closer to him.

[With Lily]

She made her way to the baby room where Theodore was napping and Nicole was messing around with her favorite stuffed doggy on the floor.

"Mama!" She squealed with a grin, but the look on Lily's face wasn't pleasant which made the young three-year-old confused.

"Mama?"

Lily rushed to grab her daughter and placed her in her brother's crib and made to portkey them all to a safe house far away, but then she was stunned from behind by Pettigrew causing her to slum over.

[Third POV]

"Mama..." She whispered

Pettigrew came out from the shadows, 'I'm sorry, but this needs to be done. You will thank me later, I know you will.'

Voldemort came into the room and sending Lily out of it, tumbling down the stairs, the sickening crack rang out caused Pettigrew to shudder and hoped that she was still alive.

The Dark Lord gave him a cold once over, "It seems you still have some use after all."

"Yes, my Lord," He softly said

"Get out of my sight."

Pettigrew quickly bowed and left, making Voldemort sneer in disgust at the cowardly man.

He looked into the crib first and saw a chubby 15-month old infant, a smug pink-faced brat with red hair like the mudblood. He didn't see anything that was a danger to him or his rule, the brat looked like one of the miserable crying apes he was forced to listen to at the orphanage.

"Mr. Bad man..." Nicole cooed, turning the Dark Lord's attention on her.

He saw black locks in a messy bob with dark emerald green eyes that could be compared to his favorite curse.

"Yes...I am a bad man and you were the one foretold to defeat me. It's a shame I have to kill you but I cannot allow you to threaten my rule."

She scowled at him, it would have been cute if he was more intact with his human emotions. He raised his wand to her forehead and hissed, "Avada Kedavra!"

She scowled at him, it would have been cute if he was more intact with his human emotions. He shot the killing curse at her, it struck her forehead and rebounded much to his horror as it struck him, releasing a magical outburst which destroyed the bedroom which gave Theodore a scar on his cheek, instead of the inky lightning-shaped scar that was carved into Nicole's forehead. 

Voldemort was now a wraith stared at the crib in shock, taking a long look at Nicole where she laid asleep, her green eyes would forever be seared into his memory as he needed to flee and get his body back. He then fled the scene as his mind was focused on getting rid of his now, most important and dangerous obstacle.

Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus rushed to Godric's Hollow to see a caved in house and the group made their way inside. 

Sirius nearly choked as he rushed towards the broken state of his brother, curled in a crumpled heap. As he held him up, James coughed up a bit of blood as a low, pain-filled groan filled the living room. 

"James! Prongs! Wake up, please!" 

James' eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry as coughed, "Padfoot?"

"Yeah, it's me. Thank Merlin, you're alive!"

"Where's Lily?"

Remus took Lily into his arms and carried close so James and Sirius could see her. Her leg was bent in another direction with blood streaming from her forehead from her tumble down the stairs. 

She coughed and then nearly choked on her scream as pain buzzed through all of her nerves. She was a bit out of it before James called out to her making her stiffen as she saw her husband, making her weep with joy before she froze. 

"The children! Nicole! Theodore!" She tried to wiggle out of Remus' grip before Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder, "I will get them. Please, stay still for now."

Her face was twisted in anxiousness and gave him a nod, "Hurry, please."

He turned away from them and made his way upstairs and saw the destroyed bedroom but he smiled at seeing both children were still alive and not in immediate danger. He floated both children down and saw the 'LV' mark on Theodore's cheek and smiled, despite the youngest Potter's tears. 

When he came down, all four adults had looks of relief as Sirius took Nicole from him and smiled at hearing her heartbeat. 

Both parents took the kids into their arms and kissed them repeatedly and thanking Merlin that they all made it out of this mess alive. 

As Sirius and Remus helped James and Lily to get immediate medical attention, Albus clutched the remains of Voldemort's robe and his wand as he made to spread the news of the death of Voldemort. Within hours, the news was known almost country-wide and people celebrated. Reporters were forbidden from even entering the same location of the Potters as they were still healing. 

[Several Days later]

Albus gleefully stepped into the room where the Potters were and smiled, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Albus."

"Do you have any good news?"

"Actually yes. Now that you are properly healed, it is my greatest honor to inform you that Theodore is the Boy-who-lived. He is the boy who defeated Voldemort due to the scar on his left cheek where he tried to throw the killing curse."

Everyone cheered and clapped while James and Lily hugged the little one-year-old as he slept. Nicole was resting on Remus' lap, but a frown settled on her features, hidden by her burying her face into Remus' chest to keep warm as the warmth around her wasn't so warm anymore.


End file.
